The Flame
by loversrebellion
Summary: Isaac has been wondering through the forest every full moon to watch the mysterious person take his breath away. Warning: Abuse, Drug Abuse. SCISAAC eventual STEREK.
1. Flame

_-The Flame-_

_-Scisaac Fanfic-_

_-Isaac POV-_

His eyes remained golden in the dark sky, the full moon showing its light on his tan skin. His fangs drenched in blood. I know it is dangerous to be watching but the image is so beautifully overwhelming. I sometimes get scared that he might hear me, I'm sure he will be able to soon. He is so stuck in his hunt that he doesn't notice me, even from this close distance. He never does. His prey is quickly caught by his sharp claws, and tore apart. I am not afraid I am amazed, and other people might label me insane if they knew. I'm glad no one knows, I am sure they would hunt him down like he is a monster, because they don't see what I see. He is a species just like us, he is violent just like us and he needs to feed just like us. He won't kill you unless you tempt him, unless you intimidate him.

"Scott, come one the moon is fading" A shadow appears behind a tree with a deep but soothing voice.

"Scott"

The wolf growls at the shadow and the shadow growls back.

"Who ever is out there I am warning you to leave." The shadow speaks out into the forest and it reaches right at me.

"I hear you and I am allowing you to live as long as you leave** now.**" I nod and run away like I was allowed to.

"Smart boy" is the last thing I hear the shadow say.

_Home_

"Where the fuck where you Isaac? Huh"

"I was just out dad."

"Out where"

"Just out"

"You better tell me where boy." My father raises his hand at me and I am forced to tell him.

"The Forest"

"Why the hell where you out in the forest?"

"I was just walking around."

"You're an idiot boy you know that? Out in the forest, what kind of fucking teenager goes out in the forest at night just to walk?"

"I guess just me dad."

"Get the hell out of my sight."

I nod and hurry to my room before he changes his mind. I take my journal into my hands and jot some words down before going asleep.

_**I wonder what soul lies beneath those golden eyes.**_

Dream

_I feel myself lying in the dirt, it sits between my fingers and is smooth against my skin. The stars blink until they give out eventually they all do, leaving a dark night sky._

_ "The lonely boy seeking a lonely friend it seems." The familiar voice of the shadow rings throughout the forest, through the space between the trees. _

_ "You looking for the wolf?" He asks and I nod to his question._

_ "You will find him, I assure you." _

_ "When?"_

_ "When he wants you too he already knows of your presence."_

_ "Presence?"_

_ "Yes and your scent, also the very sound of your beating heart."_

_ "Why doesn't he ever do anything about it?"_

_ "Not even I know that, and I know all. Well the sun is rising, we will speak another night."_

_ "But your name."_

_ "Not important at the moment, Isaac."_

_ I don't bother to ask him how he knows my name because it really doesn't matter to me. I just want the actual important information he has like who the wolf is and why does he not speak to me._

My eyes open to the brightness shattering through my blinds, and already I can't wait for the night.

**A/N:** I don't know if I should continue this, so let me know if I should. Sorry for the short chapter just more like an intro or a teaser for the rest of the story.


	2. Gold

_-The Flame-_

_-Chapter 2: Gold-_

Right as the sunlight hits my window in the distance I can hear my father's fists pound on my door. And as I open my eyes he is already there leaning over my bed, with his same angry expression that never falters. I don't think I have ever seen him smile since my mother died. It seems the day after she passed away he only spoke abusive words. He never said he loved me ever again. When I came home from school I was never welcomed with a 'how was your day at school son' anymore. It turned into 'you better hurry your ass and do your damn homework. The sooner you are out of here the better' I got used to it easily because this is the only thing I ever saw he was like a demon in my presence.

"Hurry up you piece of shit, get dressed." And with that he storms out of my room and slams the door behind him back shut. I wish he would get me a lock for privacy but he doesn't believe that I deserve privacy as long as I live in this house. I just wonder how much longer its going to be.

I walk over to my cracked mirror to look at my broken reflection. I remember just how it happened too. I had came home late from a friends house well not friend more like an associate. Stiles is his name, he kind of a bad kid but not really. I mean he smokes pot and sells it but that isn't really bad in my case. But I was hanging out with him at his house when his dad was out and we were just playing video games. Though I lost track of time and rushed home the sad part is I was only ten minutes left and he beat me senseless as soon as my foot touched the floor of the house. I tried to run into my room and barricade the door behind me, it was a dumb move. He was too fast, too strong for me to hold him off. I had no where to go so I stood in front of this window and cowered. He didn't have mercy and he threw me into the glass. Now I look at it every morning and its just a reminder that I can't get rid of.

I hurry up and get dressed before the demon busts my door back in again. I rush down the stairs and try to make it outside the door but he catches me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I...I'm riding my bike to school today."

"Riding my bike to school today my ass, go jump in the fucking car."

I walk outside towards the passenger seat. I don't even know why he bothers dropping me off at school anymore. It's not like he cares so why does he waste his time.

He gets in the car and he shoves and twists the keys into start. I hurry and put my seat belt on as he reverses.

"Don't you ever make fucking orders again you hear me?"

I don't dare tell him that I wasn't making orders I just nod.

"So you're dumb ass never told me what you were doing in the forest."

"I was taking a walk."

"That's fucking bullshit."

Luckily we pull up to the school and I get out before he can do anything.

"I'll see you at home" He doesn't even try to say it in a nice tone. He drives off and I don't take a second glance at him.

"Hey Isaac what's up bro?" Stiles walks up to him and gives him a fist bump.

One of the things that he liked most about Stiles is that he wasn't the one to brag about how high he was. He didn't tell you stories that you didn't ask about. I guess that's why he was so popular around other people.

"Not much" I honestly admit. He pats me on the back, I know he somewhat pities me because he knows I never do much at all. That's why he always invites me out. I really wish I could but when I hang out with Stiles I always forget about the time and get welcomed home with a beat down.

"Alright lets head to class" He keeps his hand on my back while we walk to class.

It's a surprise that he has amazing grades too. Most of the pot heads at this school don't care that much about school as long as they have a bag of weed.

"Man I have been trying to get with Lydia, but I think she is into Jackson."

"Sorry about that dude."

"No man you don't have to be sorry about anything."

"But I am."

"Its alright bro."

Out of nowhere golden eyes flash in the back of my head. I feel myself sort of flinch.

"Chills?" Stiles asks curiously.

"Yeah" I say but I honestly don't know what the hell that was.

In class I can't think straight or damn near at all. The teacher becomes somewhat like static and the flashes start to happen again. It just looks like I am blinking over and over again. I wonder if I really am.

"Isaac, Isaac do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Um no thank you I'm alright." I don't know why I lie because I feel really fucked up.

It eventually goes away after half of the class. I look at Stiles, which has a worried look on his face.

Thankfully it's the only time it happens during the whole day.

After school, Stiles asks him "Do you want to chill at my house?"

"Yeah" I answer him and I usually would just lie and say no and take the bus home.

I follow him to his car and get in the passenger seat. I know that I am going to get in trouble when I get home but I am not bothering to open the door and catch the bus.

"Alright let's go."

He starts the car way differently from my demon of a dad. He does it real calmly and drives of real slowly. We get to his house and just throw our bags on the floor of his room. We do what we always do when we hang out here play some online Black Ops. He busts his music out loud it's always a mix of genres. A little Frank Ocean there and a little Crystal Castles over there. He doesn't limit himself to one set of things. I guess I can admit now that he is kind of my idol.

"Want a hit?"

"Sure" He hands me the pipe I look at it for a while before deciding to really do it. Because I know Stiles isn't really pure pressuring me. He always tells me it's whatever I want to do. That I should just go with whatever I want, and this is I want.

It hits me right away but it isn't anything like I am floating on clouds. It's just laid back and I never realized how tense I was before. How I was full of worries, but now I just feel free of everything. I'm happy, it's a feeling I can get used to.

"That's good just go with it Isaac"

"Can I have a PB&J sandwich."

"Sure bro I got it."

Stiles heads out the room for a while and I just sit there actually listening to the beats and rhythm of the song rather than the lyrics.

Stiles comes back the sandwich I asks for with a glass of apple juice.

"I thought you would like apple juice because that's what I crave when I am in dreamland."

"Thanks"

"No prob"

I take the plate and the cup.

Hours passes by and I don't even care about what time it is. I know it's dark outside though.

"You know it's Friday right?"

"Yeah"

"Oh Stiles?"

"What's up."

"I want to go to the Forest."

"It's dark bro."

"I know."

"Alright if you really want to lets go."

He really takes me to the forest. I look out his window the whole trip there. There is an area with a fire going but no one is sitting there. We sit beside it.

"Why did you feel like coming here Isaac?"

"It's because there is this guy I watch here."

"What's his name?"

"I can't remember, but I know he has gold eyes."

"Gold eyes are you sure?"

"Yeah Im sure I saw it last night I even had a dream about his mentor."

"Hmm well let's see if he shows up."

"I think he knows I'm here I can feel it."

"You have a connection with him?"

"Yeah I kind of do."

Stiles isn't even judging me at all he is actually interested and it makes me smile.

"Ha what are you smiling for?"

"It's just that I am happy that you are supportive of anything I do."

"Only if it makes you happy yeah."

"You are a great friend"

Yeah I admit he is like a friend now because he has proved to me he is. He pats me on the back and I just end up hugging him.

"Ha man it's alright now if it wasn't alright before."

I flinch out of his grip randomly.

"Chills again?"

I shake my head.

"I think he is really here."

"Alright"

He seems a little scared and I would be lying if I said I wasn't too.

"The lonely boy is back." The dark figure appears again.

"Is that him?" Stiles whispers with fear.

"No that's his mentor." For some reason im not really terrified at all.

"Mentor?" The shadow speaks in an amused tone.

I nod my head at him.

"Well the boy you are begging to see can't see you just yet."

"Why?"

"He thinks your heart is taken."

"By who?"

"Your best friend there." He points at Stiles.

"No please tell him that I am not taken."

"Im kidding he would know if you were owned."

"What does that mean?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I want to see him."

"Then stop searching and you should be heading home. Both of you."

"He will find you when you both are ready. It seems you are already on your way."

And he disappears right after that and the feeling is gone. All the worries start piling back on my shoulders.

"Stiles you have to take me home now."

"Ok man"

We rush to car and he hurries to rush me home.

"I will give you you're bag tomorrow."

"Ok thanks for the ride."

"No prob. I hope you don't get into too much trouble."

"You have no idea."

"See you man."

"See you."

I hesitate before heading inside, but I don't find my dad at the door ready to beat me.

Instead it's emptiness, just quiet wind.

I almost yell out for him foolishly. I walk into my room and jump onto my bed and automatically fall asleep.

_ "Isaac"_

_Gold eyes stare into my brown when everything else is black._

_ "You don't have to worry about you're father anymore. You're mine now"_

**AU**: I honestly don't know where I am going with this so be ready for a twisted trip if you are going to continue reading this from here out.


	3. Take Me

_The Flame_

_Chapter 3: Take Me_

Have you ever just jerked awake because of some of feeling that quickly takes over you, then quickly leaves you behind? Well that what is just happened to my I felt like I was injected with flames, and I woke up burning. Sweat drips down my face I try to comfort myself by taking off my shirt. Though the heat is still unbearable. I run over to the window and open it for some sort of air. But the air is hot, I just might die.

"Isaac calm."

The voice leaks in from the window and it is a calming voice itself. Enough to almost make me forget that I am melting.

"What is happening!?"  
"Isaac come here"

I walk over back to the window and wait for something to happen.

"You're OK now."

I feel a hand rub across my cheek. I don't jerk back even though I don't have a clue what is going on. But I know its him, its a feeling in my gut.

"You feel this fire."

I nod more into his touch.

"Can I come into your home?"  
"Yes please"

My eyes are closed and I don't remember closing them. I feel his shoulder brush against mine on his way in. The ache appears again.

"Im..."  
"Scott" I speak his name for the first time it just sounds like broken glass by how weak I am.

"Im sorry for your pain."  
"Its ok."  
"I would touch you but that may cause more pain."  
"I want you to touch me. I don't care that it hurts."  
"You aren't going to ask why it does."  
"Its because..."  
"Because of what Isaac?"  
"Our passion for one another."  
"Yes that is one of the many things."  
"You have always known that I have watched you hunt every night."  
"Yes I have"  
"Why did you never approach me?"  
"I didn't want to hurt you."  
"Like the way its hurting now?"  
"No not like this" his hand wraps around the back of my neck it brings tears to my eyes.  
"Is passion suppose to feel this way?"  
"Not for humans"  
"Then why?"  
"I am a werewolf Isaac and I'm not suppose to be attracted to a human. Certainty not in this way, not this strongly."

He quickly lets me go even though he doesn't want to.

I feel like there is burn marks all over my skin.

"That is why I stay away from you but tonight i cant resist you."  
"Why cant you?"  
"I don't know maybe because you are alone shirtless and sweating in your bed."  
"You are the one making me sweat."  
"You are making me steam."

He is just one inch away from me, i feel this energy getting stronger and stronger.

I take a deep breathe as he takes a step closer. His fingers glide across my neck and slides down to my ribs. It doesn't ache anymore but it does make me feel something else.

"I came into your life in just the right time."  
"Any time would have been right."  
"Im going to take care of you now. Just let me completely in."  
"I am"  
"No part of you is resisting I feel it."  
"How am I?"  
"Here I want you to touch me."

I allow his to take my hand into his, he really is steaming.  
He puts my hand on his chest. I feel a strong rhythm underneath my palm its so...relaxing.

"Let go Isaac, of your troubled past of your father."

He growls at the mention of my father that just came from his lips.

"Sorry" he apologizes but I don't argue against his judgment.

I shake my head to let him know that his apologizing isn't necessary.

"You can hear my heart cant you?"  
"Yes I can hear your blood pumping through your veins as well."  
"What else can you hear?"  
"I can hear your pitched breaths when you cant sleep. I can hear the sheets glide across your body as toss and turn."  
"Tell me what you feel."  
"The burning desire every night to come into your room and take you away from your agony. I also feel the passion to shed your clothes and kiss every scar on your bare body."  
"Please" every word he speaks makes me more vulnerable.

I don't bother letting his soul into mine.

His lips glide across mine before actually letting them completely touch.  
His spirit touches me just as his hands do.  
I fall into his spell.

My eyes remain closed even when he stops. When he does there is a bare feeling. I feel like I'm not whole.

"Don't worry I'm still right here."  
"Please" I plead, I feel the undying need for his touch.  
"You feel my presence even when im not near don't you?"  
"Yes but I need you to...touch...me."

His hands grab each side of my face. Uncontrollably my body grinds into his and I almost feel ashamed. My hands are all over him like they cant stay in one place, and they really cant. I want him all over me. I want to be all over him.

I don't wait for him to kiss me as i put my lips to his. He quickly gives in without hesitation.

"You're all I want, all I need."  
"Please tell me that this a dream and that I'm going to wake any minute."  
"Its not I promise I am really here."  
"Please stay its been unbearable without you."  
"I will never leave you. You will always feel me as I feel you."  
"Lay with me."

His hand intertwines with mine. He follows me to my bed with messy sheets scattered all over like paint in a painting.

"Us two are a masterpiece." He speaks quietly.  
I nod.

He slowly lays me down until my back touches the fabric of my mattress.

"I love you"  
"Say it again"  
"I love you Isaac"  
"I love you too Scott"

His head rests on my shoulder. My hand reaches up for my fingers to stroke through his hair. His weight is comfortable resting on me. He is so warm that I don't need a blanket.

His face buries into my neck he takes in my scent. I allow my eyes to close and my mind to drift.

~~~~~~~

I wake up and I don't feel Scott's weight on me. I automatically panic I can't seem to control it.

"No no please no!"  
"What the fuck is going on in here?"  
The demon breaks into my room.

I don't look at him my hands are gripping tightly at my hair in fistfuls.

"No! No!"  
"Boy shut the fuck up!"

I turn to him and words that I thought I would never speak are spoken.

"No, you shut the fuck up."

He doesn't think for one moment before punching me across my face. I fall against the wall but I get back up. Ready for more.

"Hit me again you piece of shit that's all your good at!"

I scream at him and none of the voice sounds like myself.

Before he can raise his fist again. I see Scott standing right behind him holding the demons wrist with a vice grip.

"Ah what the fuck! Let go you bitch! Who the fuck are you!"  
"You are of no worth to know my name."  
"Fuck you!"

Scott breaks the demons wrist with no worry or trouble at all.

"No fuck you, fuck your pathetic fathering ability to raise your son. Your disgusting sadistic nature and your horrible choice of words against others."  
"Let me go!"

Scott drops him as soon as he says so. He looks down at him with disgust almost like he want to spit on him. But I know he is way more modest than that.

"You can never take back what you have done to your son. He used to admire you but that was very very long ago wasn't it demon."

He tries to answer but Scott cuts him off.

"That wasn't really a question we all know the answer."  
"Who the fuck are you to just come into my house."  
"Well its a good thing I did."  
"I am taking Isaac"  
"What?"  
"You heard me. Im taking him with me and I you try to stop me I will kill you."  
"Isaac you would let him do that?"  
"Yes" I don't hesitate to say it. I think about a life with him and I almost smile but the atmosphere of the room doesn't allow me.  
"Then i really did fuck up raising you."  
"You didn't raise me at all."  
The fuck you mean I didn't raise you I gave you a house to live in I gave you food."  
"Barely! You barely ever gave me food! And i rather had been homeless my whole life since mother died than staying in this fucking house with you!"

I swear I can see a hint of regret in his eyes. But I honestly can find myself caring.

"So that is that Isaac is coming with me and you are going to stay out of his life from now on. Because you cant make this better so don't try."

He nods up at Scott.

Scott looks to me and sees that I am still sitting against the wall on the floor.

He kicks the demon in the gut before lifting me off the ground.

"Pack your bags Isaac."  
I nod and do what he says.

When I am done I call Stiles.

"Stiles can you give me a ride?"  
"Yeah sure man be there in a minute."

I wait outside with Scott we sit on the porch. His arm around me and I allow tears to fall. He doesn't ask if I am ok he knows im not so he just comforts me.

Stiles pulls up and waves for me to get in the car until he sees Scott.

"Hey man are you him?"  
Scott nods to him.  
"Then you are welcomed too."  
"Thank you" Scott says while loading my bags in the trunk.  
"Yeah man"

Scott gives Stiles directions to wherever we are goes and Stiles swiftly follows.

"Yes this is the house."  
"So golden eyes do you mind telling me your name?"  
"I'm Scott"  
"Well I'm Stiles nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too."

After all that I'm going through it still makes me smile.

"Alright I'll see y'all whenever. Isaac makes sure to give me a call."  
"I will thanks for everything Stiles."  
"No prob man you know that."

Scott doesn't let me help him unload my bags so I just follow behind him into an unknown house.

"Mom!"

Just as he says it she runs downstairs to meet him.

"Well hello"

She notices me before her own son.

"Hello mam"

"Melissa"

"Um Melissa"

"Yep that's my name. What's yours?"

"Isaac"

"Mom he is going to be staying with us."

"Ok"

I'm so confused of why she would agree so quickly with no problem she doesn't even know me.

"Make yourself at home."

"Thank you"

"Don't worry about it."

She looks at Scott and nods as soon as she nods Scott tells me to follow him and he leads me upstairs.

"Our guest room"

"Oh"

"Don't worry I will sleep in here whenever you need me to."

"Ok" I relax but then I still remain curious Scott can see this.

"If you have to ask anything go ahead."

"Um ok why did your mom let me stay so easily."

"She can sense the issues you had."

"How?"

"First of all the bruise on your cheek which she is bringing up ice right at this moment."

A knock on the door proves Scott right and he just smiles a cocky smile. I stick my tongue at him before opening the door.

"Here you go Isaac, just call me if you need anything else."

"Yes ma'am thank you."

"You're welcome. Man you have such manners how great." She disappears down the stairs with an impressed smile on her face.

"Does she know about us?"

"Yeah"

"Did you?"

"No she is good at reading people and the atmosphere around her."

"Wow"

"Ha yeah do you need help settling in?"

"No its ok"

"Alright"

After a while he ends up helping me anyway which I cant really argue with. Once we are done we head downstairs to the living room where his mom sits on the couch like she was waiting for us.

"Sit" She says and we do so

"Ok Isaac you don't have to talk about your past but you are welcome to if you feel the need."

"Well my mother died when I was eight and ever since my father has been abusive towards me. That's all really to be honest. I eventually got used to it."

"I am sorry you had to become used to such thing. But you have a home here now. Im sure I will have no problem get the legal right to be your guardian."

"You surely won't" Scott cuts in.

"Oh Scott what did you do?"

"I just broke his wrist I mean he deserves way more pain than that. He better be glad I had some mercy."

"Knowing your strength you need to watch what you do."

"I know mom" He sounds kind of an irritated child that I smile at.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe."

He laughs and I laugh along with him.

"But really Scott"

"Ok mom"

"Wait a minute she knows?

"Ha yeah slow poke."

"Hey"

"Yes I know Isaac I was bound to know I mean I am his mother."

"Yeah that's understandable."

"Well I am going to let you two go, make sure to behave."

"Ok" Me and Scott say at the same time. Its almost like I got a part of the childhood I never had back.

"I know you want to talk to Stiles."

"Yeah I do."

"Well call him over, we have to tell him about this too. He is your best friend."

"Yeah he really is."

"And I will call my mentor"

"You will?"

"Yeah I want you to meet him."

"Oh ok"

I didn't know what to expect but I was happy that I was in the hands of Scott now and not in the hands of the demon.

**AN**: I tried to make this chapter a little longer that usual it seems I accomplished that. I think im starting to get an idea of what I want to do with this fic. Decided to through in some Sterek after a while. I feel like it will be interesting. Well thanks for reading I will try not to take too long for the next update.


End file.
